Rats
Squeek Squeek Squeek Squeeeek squek Squeek Squeek Squeeeek squek Chitter chitter Squeek SqUUUEEEeeeeeEEK Squeekhitter Squeek Squeek Squeeeek squek *rubs nose rubs nose rubs nose* Squeek Squeek Squeeeek squek Chitter chitter Squeek squEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK Squeek Squeek Squeeeek squek Squeek Squeek Squeeeek Maurice King of Rats squek Chitter chitter *rubs nose* Squeek SqUUUEEEeeeeeEEK Squeekhitterchitter. Chit chit Chitter *rubs nose* Squeek *knaws on tail*. SQUeeeeeeeek *DARK, CRAMPED* Squeek Squeek Squeeeek squek Squeek Squeek Squeeeek squek Chitter chitter Squeek SqUUUEEEeeeeeEEK Squeekhitter *THE LIGHT IT BURNS* *LOUD ANGRY SOUNDS OF COMBAT* *WET WET WET* SQUEEK SQUEEEK SQUUUUUEEEK *ffFFOOOOOOOUUUUUOOOOOSSHHHHHH* EEEEEEEEEEEEEE suwAh SQUEEK *BITES* *WET* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *CRASH* *DARK CRAMP* Squeek Squeeek? *bammmph* hhhiiiissssssss SQUE Non Troll version for people lacking riverbends Our mission begins with Thad, boss and stoner buddy of Ray, asking us to catch some rats. Yes, really. We comply because we assume its easy and will earn us some fat stacks. We go down into the sewers and sleepify a bunch of rats, and then after bringing them back up to Thad he gives us his bag of rat holding. We then proceed down further into the sewers, catch a few more rats, and come upon some gold which Pieter pockets and keeps an additional "captain's share" for himself. Judged. He found it in a boat. Then, after prying Pieter away from his watery mistress, nautical vessels, we come upon a very locked door. We open it because we are gods and me come face to snout with an ungodly amount of rats, as well as, what we will later find out is called Maurice, a giant rat monstrosity. Pieter sensibly teleports into a pack of rats without killing any of them, and nearly gets instagib'd by rats as he slowly whittles their numbers down. Beautiful. Meanwhile the rest of the party is fighting an old man... I mean Maurice, and slowly but surely killing him despite our dice's best efforts. Newt tries and fails to summon the cack squad and summons a far inferior squad instead who he allows to return to hell in disappoint a round later. The rats all begin swimming towards us in what is the most uncomfortable engagement of all time. Maurice goes down, and after killing their god the rats flee. Someone who is not me opens a trap door in the center of the room and steals the crown jewels of the rats, while also enabling Maurice to rise a again, like a furry plague phoenix. We exit the sewer of nightmares and return with a sack full of rats, and give it to Thad. Thad reveals his love of ratcatching and invites us back to his pad where I shit you not we smoke a few blunts and wait for his beau to show up. She does, and with her comes a bigass wtf snake, who is totally down to clown and chow on these rats. There was some exposition but all I remember is thinking about going into the kitchen. I don't know man, I was high.